A night to remember
by KaraMW
Summary: Truths are told, and passions are set free I never thought i would write something like this, so i hope its ok guys Trying to figure out this whole writing thing still Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with New Girl


The night of the episode "Virgins" Cece has gone home, and Winston and Schmidt have gone to their rooms. Nick gets up from the couch and heads to his room. Jess quickly scurries after him. She has just learned about Nicks real virginity story, and she couldn't help but feel a little happy and connected because she was getting closer to knowing the one Nick Miller.

J: Nick, wait! They stood outside his bedroom door, looking very intently at each other. She put her hand on his chest. He smirks confusingly.  
J: Who am i kidding, maybe we are just room friends who sometimes touch each others boobs. She smiles, and cocks her head to the left to meet her shoulder. With the other hand she graces the other side of his chest. " I'll take this as slow as you need because I care about you.. a lot" staring into his eyes she whispers " goodnight miller" and walks away.  
How could this beautiful woman be patient with me? he thought Could i really let her sacrifice her feelings for mine?  
He grabs her hand and pulls her around to face her "Jess" He looks at her with sexual admiration and tucks her curly black locks behind her ears.  
N: "it really scares me how much you get me, and im not so sure why you care so much, I'm just going to let you down" he said while shaking his head and peering down to the floor.  
J: Oh Nick! she placed her hand on his chin and lifted his head. She lowered her hand and stared him in the eyes. When i look at you i see a smart, funny, caring guy who wont be truly happy until he figures out what he wants and goes for it. Stop wasting your time on yesterday when your future is full of possibility. His eyes squinted intently as he let everything she said sink in. It was in that moment he realized he couldn't live without her no matter the circumstance. She pulled away and faced her doorway  
Not wanting her to go he blurted " I want you" Those words were like icicles going straight through her body. She hesitantly faced the floor " i want you too" The words floated out of her mouth. they were beyond her control. As she slowly turned around he had moved right infront of her. He firmly picks her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. They kiss passionately until the lust was boiling over and was too much to handle. She leaned towards her door handle to open it never unlocking her lips with his. He carries her to the foot of her bed where she unwraps herself from him. They both smile at each other like it was Christmas morning 1988 while they remove their tops.  
This is happening she mutteres  
Yeah, he nodds smiling and ' you are crazy hot"  
Jess shyly shook her head " you are crazy...take off your pants"  
They both stood vulnerable in their underwear. Reluctantly admitting that this feeling that overtook the two of them felt right even though in theory was supposed to be wrong.  
" How do you want me" she whispers  
"Jess, don't talk like that. you are gonna have me going before we even get started"  
She sheepishly giggled " sorry i'm just a little nervous  
N: Really? His face scrunches a little in disbelief. Knowing she needed some reassurance, He pressed his body against hers and whispers "Its just us"  
Neither one would have admitted how long they both had been dreaming of this moment. Succumbing to _that_ feeling, Nick kisses her and they gracefully fall on the bed. The sounds of their enjoyment is like blissful music tickling the air. The heat from their passion permeates the room and moistens their bodies. He grabs her hands above her head and clenches; the thrusting intensifies.

* * *

As they lay side by side under Jess's sheets both were shocked at what had just transpired. It was like they had left their bodies and had just snapped back to reality  
J: " wow Nick, wow  
N: I honestly don't know why we waited so long to do that, i mean this right here " he points to the both of them " i think not doing it now would be wrong"  
J: "Punishable even" They shared a twirly glance "Man, we are in so much trouble"  
With that statement came some commonsense, and nick replied  
"You're right i should go" He started to put his pants and sweater on.  
J: "Wait" She moves to her knees and pulls at his sweater to pull him closer to her  
" mama wants another shrimp on the barbie" she asks in one of her old time news caster voices  
"You're an animal Jess" and quickly caves to her seductive ways.


End file.
